User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles: Season 1: Episode 8: Knights of The Round Table vs Jason
The Knights of the Round Table King Arthur's order of knights, tasked with protecting and helping the king. VS Jason and the Argonauts Jason's group to retrieve the Golden Fleece WHO......IS.......DEADLIEST?!?! Knights of the Round Table This order was appointed by King Arthur after he was crowned to lead the Camelot army and go on various adventures and quests. One of which was for the Holy Grail, in which Arthur led his Knights on a quest to retrieve a magical grail. They are known for their tales of chivalric battles and their physical and metal prowess. There can be almost 12 to 150 knights, but for the sake of the battle, there will only be 7 in combat. Weapons |-|Close Range = The Knights fight with the Broadsword. -35 inch blade -Steel -One handed -Double edged While King Arthur fought with Excalibur -46 inches -Engraved steel -Magical properties |-|Mid Range = px The Knights keep their enemy at a distance with the Poleaxe. -5 feet long -Steel -Axe head with a hammer in the back -Sharp tip on the top |-|Long Range = The Knights fire away with the Composite Crossbow -Fastest reload time of any crossbow -One-manned -250 yard range |-|Special Item/Weapon = The Knights of the Round Table finish off the attack with the War Hammer. -Steel Head -Wooden body -29 inches |-|Armor & Shield = Chainmail is what protected King Arthur and his Knights What one of the Knights may have looked like in his armor ---> -Steel chains linked together -Adds high mobility The Kite Shield protected the Knights in battle. -31-35 inches in height -Reverse teardrop shape. Jason & The Argonauts Jason once challenged his uncle's rule fo his kingdom. He was given a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. He later constructed a ship that he called the Argo, then he hired a crew of fighters and they later became known as the Argonauts. They retrieved the Golden Fleece. Weapons |-|Close Range = Jason hunted the Golden Fleece with the Kopis -26 inch blade -Iron -Handguard allows for an easy pullout when thrusting -Single edged |-|Mid Range = Jason used the iconic Greek spear, the Dory. -10 feet -Iron spearhead -Butt spike can be used |-|Long Range = Jason tosses the Javelin -8 feet -Carried 3-4 in battle -Range depends on how far a person can throw it. |-|Special Item/Weapon = Jason bought a Labry to combat to top it all off. -Bronze head -Double sided -Must be used two handedly |-|Armor & Shield = Jason put his life on the Bronze Musculata. What Jason looked like in his armor ---> -Made of bronze -Did not protect the arms All the Agronauts fought with the Aspis -3 feet in diameter -1.15 inches thick -Circular design allows for exceptional bashing ability X-Factors Training: Knights 80 - Argonauts 80 Equal here since the Argonauts consisted of Demigods and such, but the Knights draw it equal with proper medieval training. Persistence: Knights 90 - Argonauts 88 The Argonauts stopped at nothing to retrieve the Golden Fleece, even if there was some impossible task ahead. But the Knights quest to get the Holy Grail is what drew this one in favor of the Knights. Battlefield Experience: Knights 85 - Argonauts - 75 The Argonauts only went on one quest, while the Knights went on countless quests and adventures. Battle Battle is a 7 v 7 in a woods by a creek and river. The following members of each side are included. Knights: King Arthur, Lancelot, Gareth, Erec, Perceval, Gawain and Galahad. Argonauts: Jason, Palaimonius (Son of Hephaestus), Erytus (Son of Hermes), Eribotes, Idas, Hercules (Son of Zeus) and Theseus (Slayer of the Minotaur). Ballot open till I close it. Category:Blog posts